


搞事版BE30题

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: Best Endings.





	1. T1-T10

**Author's Note:**

> *实际上全是HE段子  
> *RPS 圈地自萌，不升真人  
> *有的段子有AU

T1.我永远得不到的你  
那天羽生结弦不知道抽了什么风，非要拉着金博洋一起数塞了好几个陈列柜的奖牌。

金博洋无奈就只好一边陪着他数，顺便一起回忆那些比赛时候的、人前人后的甜蜜故事。

翻完了羽生结弦的就轮到金博洋了，羽生看着17wc芬兰的那块铜牌，忽然感叹了一句“我永远得不到的你”。

金博洋着实反应了一阵子才明白羽生结弦在说什么，于是他朝着前任偶像现任恋人翻了个白眼：是是是，知道您只摘金夺银，铜牌一块没有，您最厉害了行了吧结弦宝宝。

 

T2.反目成仇  
“金博洋！我到底是不是你的偶像！”

“？？？”

“你是不是只是因为我得了好多冠军才崇拜我的！”

“啥玩意儿——”

“你采访里自己说的，只喜欢最好的！”

“呃……”

“那个采访里你说你喜欢亚古丁和普鲁申科，我呢！”

“柚子，你冷静一下——”

这就是偶像和小迷弟的“反目”。

至于成仇嘛……那句话怎么说的来着——“不是冤家不聚头”？

那俩人恨不得黏在一起了，肯定早就聚头了，那大概也早就“成仇”了吧。

 

T3.终其一生的单恋  
金博洋本来以为是这样的。

结果最后终其一生不假，单恋却不是真的。

从来都不是单恋。

彼时的他窝在他家亲亲柚子的怀里，忽然想起那段双向暗恋的过往。

好蠢，可是知道“原来他也喜欢我”的时候，真的好幸福。

 

T4.分手  
羽生公布自己的ins账号的那天，还顺便公布了恋情。

照片上是抱着被子熟睡的金天天，和金天天脑袋上冰迷绝不会认错的羽生结弦的手。

配图是几个汉字——“世界在我手中”。

冰迷们感到泪流满面。

“羽生终于和他的黄熊精分手了！”

 

T5.与爱无关  
羽生结弦会和米沙燕式平衡和师兄玩维密秀场，会揉宇野昌磨头发也会把Pooh桑贴向梅娃，但是这些都是皮皮柚作祟，与爱无关。

羽生结弦会对金博洋摸腿搂肩掀帽子喊“天天加油”，会绕场半圈滑到他身边揪他袖子，这些也与爱无关。

因为这就是爱本身啊。

 

T6.报复  
羽生没收了金博洋所有的海鲜泡面。

因为他揪着宇野昌磨的衣服玩双人转来着。

宇野昌磨更惨。

被前辈秀恩爱秀得眼睛都要瞎了。

 

T7.七年之痒  
俩人在一起之后，常年两地分居。

没退役的时候一个在北京训练一个在多伦多训练，退役了以后留在原地奶孩子。

在一起七年之后两个人觉得这样的生活缺乏新鲜感。

我觉得这样布星。两个人同时想。

然后他们俩辞了职环游世界去了。

这才刺激。

 

T8.错过一世  
不存在的。

 

T9.杀了你[黑道paro]  
金博洋冷酷地抬手，丝毫不管对方是不是跪地求饶，一枪爆头。

然后他收起枪欢快地看向正好前来策应的搭档。

“柚子！我们去吃草莓大福和芒果黑糯米甜甜好不好？”

羽生结弦笑笑。

“上车吧，已经买好了。”

 

T10.一直都是骗局  
金天天被他葱哥桶总江哥和米沙老铁围在中间，一副三堂会审的架势。

天总表示你们招呼着我不怂。

“说，是不是米兰结束之后羽生给你打电话的时候你们就在一起了。”这是曾在第一时间和金天天本人交流感情的米沙老铁。

“不对，平昌GALA彩排的时候他俩就黏黏糊糊的。”这是悄咪咪注意着老铁的他葱哥。

“更早一点吧……17年的时候大白鹅已经敢绕半圈抓天总手腕了。”这是心细如发啥事都逃不过她眼的桶总。

最后剩下金天天和他江哥相对无言。

他江哥“你再不说以后就休想让我替你偷渡海鲜泡面”的眼神太过于可怕，金天天决定招供。

“16年世锦赛之后我俩就在一起了，想不到吧！”

然后金天天遭到了老铁们的一通爆捶。

小家伙学坏了，知道瞒天过海了。还说什么“我俩只是偶像和迷弟的关系”，骗鬼。

 

-TBC-


	2. T11-T20

T11.抱歉，我不认识你  
17wcGALA的时候，米沙看着著名男双螺旋线之后某大白鹅咬牙切齿地鼓掌，再看看合完影绕了半圈然后一把捞住他老铁手腕子的毛都气掉了几根的鹅，很想仰天长啸。

“两个撒狗粮的，我不认识你们！”

 

T12.无爱亦无恨  
TC面对羽生的心情很复杂。

绝对谈不上喜欢，因为人家大柚子冲自己娇嫩水灵的大白菜招招手大白菜就自己跟着跑了，这种挫败感十分强烈。

当然更不可能讨厌，因为他真的对大白菜特别好，简直是十佳男友。

今天的TC也是一脸纠结呢。

 

T13.永远触碰不到的恋人[西游记paro]  
朱紫国的王子金天天被玄英洞的赛太岁捉走了。

金阳真人为了避免王子被妖精玷污，特意送来了一身荧光绿霞衣，表面缀了生人勿近的铆钉。

后来，来自邻国的著名阴阳师羽生柚子把他救了出来，但是因为术法有瑕疵，金阳真人发现他收不回那身霞衣了。

对王子芳心暗许的羽生柚子非常痛心，因为他发现就算他也不能碰那些铆钉。

真是一个悲伤的故事。

不过后来，羽生学会了镇痛和隔离的符法。他和金天天幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

 

T14.从未相遇[幼驯染AU]  
俩人仿佛生下来就总是在一起了。

羽生结弦刚记事的时候金博洋就已经在他的世界里四处撒欢了，哪里还有什么所谓的“相遇”。

至于金博洋。羽生结弦直接参与了他的整个人生，也谈不上“相遇”。

T15.无知伤害  
金博洋永远都不知道他的虎牙能掀起多大浪潮。

虽然小时候他曾经在采访的时候含含糊糊地说虎牙是他最性/感的地方，但是在这种事情上很是迟钝的天总，可能觉得性/感和可爱是一样的。

只要露出虎牙，江哥无论多么后背发凉，都还是会带着他抛跳螺旋线。

只要露出虎牙，米沙无论多么不想掺和，都还是会帮忙做他和羽生之间的翻译。

天天不知道他的虎牙有什么威力，但是他知道他可以凭借虎牙得到一定程度上的纵容。

但是虎牙好像不是什么时候都管用。

比如面对他偶像的时候。偶像在看到他的虎牙时，眼神总是很危险。

羽生结弦不指望金博洋能理解他的虎牙在自己内心造成的暴击。

 

T16.我们都老了  
这个月第十次牵手到公园赏花。

早上九点的阳光很好。

树林中有八只小鸟，两两一对，梳毛或打闹，叽叽喳喳的声音清脆得紧。

七星瓢虫在花穗间游走。

金博洋抬手，第六次从羽生结弦发间摘下从树上飘落下来的花瓣。

羽生结弦在大团大团浓密的花中，寻出一朵五瓣丁香，递到金博洋的鼻尖。

金博洋拉着羽生结弦在石头上随便地坐下，不一会儿拔下一颗四叶草，塞进了羽生结弦的手心里。

这游戏他们玩了三个二十年。

一生一世一双人，有你足矣。

 

T17.如果当时……  
北京冬奥会后，大器晚成的冠军先生和统治领域多年终于被恋人击败的亚军先生终于可以放松下来，做一些愉快的事情。

早上的时候，赖床的两个人窝在被子里，羽生结弦玩着恋人脑袋上的呆毛，睡醒了有些无聊的金博洋就趴在他胸口天马行空。

“柚子——”

“嗯？”

“19年的nhk杯表演滑的时候，你怎么突然就冲出来向我求婚啊……如果当时我没答应你要怎么办呀？”

羽生结弦伸手揉乱了本来就不怎么整齐的软毛，在这个过分可爱的人的额头上印下一吻，温暖的唇贴向他的耳边：“我知道天天不会拒绝，因为天天是这么喜欢我。”

“而且天天，”羽生说到这里突然笑了一下，“你们国家法定结婚年龄居然是22岁……我从16年等到19年，天天肯定不舍得让我等更久了。”

 

T18.“比起你来说，他更重要”[小天使暮暮在线]  
早上。

“天天——”

“哎呀柚子你先等一下，我在给暮暮配营养餐。”

训练场。

“天天，暮暮在训练，我们去逛甜品店吧！”

“暮暮训练我当然要陪着他呀！练习新难度有多难我们不都知道吗，你想吃草莓大福就自己去买吧乖——”

午饭。

“天天，我想吃生鸡蛋拌饭——”

“先别拌呢暮暮吃不完他这碗面条了，你先把这个解决掉！”

训练场。

“天天！来双人联合旋转吗？”

“好——诶暮暮那边怎么又摔了我过去看看柚子你先转着——”

羽生结弦，心累。

我还是不是亲老公了。

 

T19.痴人说梦[暮暮依然在线]  
羽生结弦从梦里醒来，怅然若失。

他梦见他们一家三口同时站上了奥运会的领奖台。

唉，自己和天天已经退役了啊——

暮暮今年3岁，不如再生几个吧。

想想领奖台上全是自己的孩子们，羽生结弦就激动得不行。

金博洋醒来的时候看见伴侣一脸智障的表情，选择把Pooh桑糊他脸上然后起床。

一点也不想知道这个家伙又在打什么鬼主意。

 

T20.玩笑而已  
今天的金天天也在绝赞直播中。看看弹幕上的问题，然后挑几个回答。

“嗯嗯我家有只猫！”

“嗯……毛不算长吧。”

“不是大橘啦！黑毛的，身材特别好，可帅了。”

“我家的！就算你们是女神我也不给看。”

“说说还是可以的。他可善解人意了。”

“特别听话！什么都听我的！我可是第一总攻金三百啊！”

若干问题之后，直播时间结束了。

在摄像头死角处玩了好久的羽生结弦一脸危险地环住金博洋的腰。

“猫？”

“什么都听你的？”

“第一总攻？”

“柚子！祖宗！我错了你饶了我吧我只是开个玩笑啊能不能不要动不动就身体力行解决问题啊——”

 

-TBC-


	3. T21-T30

T21.梦里的圆满结局  
金博洋醒来就看见还在睡梦中的爱人一脸傻笑。

想也知道他梦见了什么。

十有八九又是自己喊他“老公”了。

 

T22.厌倦  
那场暗恋，开始于13年晚宴上的双冠军合照，发展于博洋升组之后每一次同台竞技和场上场下的各种互动，终结于16年世锦赛后的晚宴。

他看着被同伴抱起旋转的博洋，第一次对自己的暗恋产生了厌倦。

我要向你告白，然后光明正大地站在你身边。

男朋友或者追求者，都比暗恋者好太多。

 

T23.粉碎性自尊  
想多了。

金博洋和羽生结弦，是多么强大而骄傲的人。

就算遇到磨难，他们还有彼此。

 

T24.多余的人  
宇野昌磨特别想翘掉博洋选手也登上领奖台的每一场比赛的赛后采访。

如果可以的话，颁奖仪式也想翘掉。

凭什么我要这么近距离地被狗粮撑死！

麻烦你们两位谈恋爱的离我这单身狗远一点好吗？

羽生：好啊。

于是羽生结弦在采访的时候和宇野昌磨隔了一个座位，坐在了博洋选手身边。

宇野：我有一句mmp我不仅要讲还要糊在你们两个脸上。

 

T25.相思相忘  
2018平昌冬奥会之后，两人再怎么黏黏糊糊也要各自回国了。

“羽生选手是真的非常想念博洋选手啊！”节目主持人听着羽生选手毫无自觉地展望了未来可能会由博洋选手开创的五周跳时代之后开始夸赞博洋选手的勾手四周跳，这么想着。

采访结束之后，羽生迫不及待地给他的博洋打了电话。

“博洋！你听到我说的吗！”

“啥玩意儿？我刚玩小咖秀呢你出什么事了吗？”

“博洋你居然没有第一时间看我的采访！你是不是忘了我了——”

 

T26.生离死别  
某次表演滑，两个喜好搞事的人来了一段男双。

一曲《罗密欧与朱丽叶》滑得人肝肠寸断，生离死别演得惟妙惟肖极为悲凉。

然而熟悉他们的人情感上疯狂飙泪，理智上毫无波动。

鬼都知道那两个腻腻歪歪的人肯定会腻歪一辈子。

 

T27.到死都没有说出口的……  
两个人还只是单纯的朋友的那段日子，没少在后台聊耳机。

羽生曾经偷偷地把博洋一对无线耳机中的一只换成了自己的，而且因为本来就是同款，所以大大咧咧的博洋并没有发现什么不同。

羽生想想自己在耳机上刻下的名字就贴在博洋的耳朵上，脸上止不住地发热。

这件事情不能告诉博洋。

就算我们以后在一起了也不行。

 

T28.“请回头看看我”[德国骨科]  
这是博洋第一次参加JGPF。

“紧张吗？”羽生给自家小孩儿顺了顺毛，然后抚平他领口的皱褶。

“有，有点。”博洋有些局促地抬头，水润的眼神盯着哥哥。

羽生把小孩捞进怀里。“紧张的话，就看看我。我一直在你身边。”

“……嗯。”

抱了一会儿的羽生满足地感受着小孩身上自己的洗衣粉味道，放开他的时候，唇瓣若有若无地掠过宝贝弟弟柔软的脸。

他再一次抚平领口，冲小孩儿扬起一个暖暖的笑容。

“天天加油！”

 

T29.撕毁梦想  
18年4CC金博洋无情的双Clean，打碎了宇野昌磨的冠军梦。

 

T30.无爱者  
小时候的羽生有一点情感障碍。

长大后被博洋治好了。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
